Quality Assurance
}} Quality Assurance is an unmarked quest in Fallout 4. Walkthrough Go to General Atomics factory and enter the Quality Assurance department at the southeast corner of the facility, ground floor. Look for a red rectangle with a yellow border painted on the floor that reads "TEST AREA." There are three rooms that, when completed, reward the player character by unlocking a safe at the end of the corridor which has fusion cores inside. To complete the training, one must enter and complete tasks in three different rooms, unlocked by completing the one before it. The first will open after the robot's voice introduces the Sole Survivor to the training. * In the first room, the child must be punished by turning off the radio. This will complete the first training room. * In the second room, the baby must be stopped from crying by dragging the large baby bottle from atop the dresser into the crib, or transferring it into the teddy bear's inventory. Be aware that the bottle may be behind the dressers or bed or crib due to explosions. This will complete the second training room. * In the third room, all dangerous objects must be removed from the child's reach by picking up the machete in the fridge, the Abraxo cleaner from under the nightstand and the adjustable wrench under the footstool in the center of the room. Alternatively, one can place/transfer the machete and silver fork into the trash can or on the countertop, which will also complete the third task. This will complete all of the rooms and unlock the safe. Quest stages Bugs This quest has a number of bugs which are all caused by not completing the quest upon the player character's first visit to General Atomics factory. All of these can be resolved by reverting to a save before first entering the factory. * First entering the factory during the Mechanist quest line will make it impossible to hear the directions if the eyebots are still alive. The Mechanist message loops are louder than the recorded prompts and, while not technically a bug, it does make the quest difficult. * In the first room, turning off the radio will have no effect. ** One can advance the quest with . * In the second room, the baby bottle may have fallen through the floor, preventing progression in the quest. ** One can advance the quest with . ** It may be possible to use a grenade to get the baby bottle back into the room. ** One can manually add the bottle to the player character's inventory with . * If the quest is not completed on the first visit, the voice of the testing program, or other sound effects, may be heard in other locations such as the Institute or Vault 81. ** This may be solved with or . Gallery Quality_Assurance_baby_room.jpg|Give the baby bottle to the teddy bear Quality_Assurance_dangerous_objects.jpg|Remove the dangerous objects from this room Category:Fallout 4 unmarked quests es:Control de calidad pl:Kontrola jakości ru:Контроль качества uk:Контроль якості